In the sorrow and in joy
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: In sorrow and in joy, I will be with you. TFA fic , no slash.


Title: In sorrow and in joy  
Universe: TFA  
Warnings: relationship mech \ tecnorganic , au, can contain OOC  
Rated: T  
Par: Prowl x Sari  
Summary: In sorrow and in joy, I will be with you. TFA fic , slash. No flames .

Note: Sari's 19 in this fic.  
Sari P.O.V.  
"Again, again and again. Again, I messed up. Not that I'm a complete idiot. I'm not. But is that sometimes I still do stupid things and put everything away.  
Last time, I left the hormones go up to the head, got distracted and left the decepticon escape. Damn, it's been difficult to put emotions under control.  
In autobot form , this is not so hard. But in human form this is complicated.  
I need to learn to control my emotions. Mainly, because I'm trained for 4 years to become a cyberninja. Basic training lasts 10 years. But, it takes 2 or 3 centuries until the bot is completely perfect. I have made progress. But there is much to improve. Yes, there is.

...

Finally, dinner. Rice, beans, tomatoes, lettuce, yams, beets and a little fried fish (fried on protest).  
I'm eating and I'm happy. Cook whims. In fact, he always rules in the things he does.  
For the record, this guy is not a professional cook. He is sparkmate. In other words, earthlings, he's my husband. Unlike me, he is a complete robot.  
Known for his skill, silence and coldness. While I seem some sunshine escaped from the parent star.  
But we are an efficient double. Of course when I do bullshit, him catches my attention. Fortunately, he never yells at me. He is not aggressive. He respects me as a woman and femme.  
My love originally measured 3 meters and 30 cm tall. But he reduces his size to 1 meter and 90 cm in order to fit inside. Occasionally, he takes on human form.  
Returning to dinner.  
While I 'm e, ating my love watches me. I wish I could read the emotions on his face component, but this young bot is a master at hiding his feelings.  
He stares at me through his viewfinder. You never know what he will say.  
Now, I finished eating, I think he'll talk. But not before holding  
my hands.  
Then he dares to say that sexy voice that chills me so: "By your tired and frustrated face , I see you got distracted and lost track of another decepticon."

I shook my head positively.  
"You need to focus. Focus, focus always. But you also will not get obsessed with it. Your target may change the strategy and surprise you. Remember, empty your mind, observe your target and the surrounding environment, consider a strategy. Remember that you should move smoothly as the wind. Observe and go. Observe and go.  
Do not forget that. '  
It's always good to remember these things. At least it sounds exciting after a frustated day. It serves as a reminder that you can correct errors if we have enough time and a lot of willpower.  
Anyway ...  
This moment is already sounding strange zen and I want something better to distract the mind. Perhaps some videogames help. Too bad I'll have to play alone. Prowl prefers other types of games. "

...

Prowl P.O.V.  
"I always wake up early. Even on Sundays. But something happened that on Sunday, I woke up late. And with my sparkmate 's voice mocking me:" Hello, handsome! I'm glad that at least once in your life, you slept over the bed. '  
I deserve. I deserve.  
"Sweet spark remember what day it is?"  
Fetching data from memory, searching, searching.  
"I remembered. Today is our anniversary one year married ."  
"Yes, you remembered. And guess what we doing today?"  
"If it contains my holoform, great places and movement, not sure I'll cooperate."  
"Go, yeah you have to be with me in sad times and happy too. Please, let's go, go, go, go, go!"  
She grew up, but was still a brat.  
"Okay, we will. But, I will choose the place. And you will not do anything embarrassing to me while I'm on my holoform."  
...

Where I took my love? To the sea, of course. At the present time, we are walking on the beach, barefoot in order to feel the sea at our feet.  
I'm holoform, wearing the clothes that always usually use. My Sari is wearing an orange dress and a hat to protect from the sun. After all, she still has sensitive skin to UV radiation.  
Of all the things that you humans call it romantic, I think go hand in hand is the best one.  
I like walking on the beach. Even people who look strange to my holoform. Not because I look like a tall Chinese man. But it's because I wear long hair, smooth, drained to the waist. And I know that some cultures do not allow the use of long hair on men. Best ignore the reprovation looks.  
The wind on the beach is nice. Just as the femme beside me. At least at the moment, she shut up for a moment and decided to enjoy nature. Not that I hate her voice, but is that sometimes she exaggerates the chatter.

At one point, we stopped and sat on a stone. I mean, I sat, as she sat on my lap.

...

It is a year now. One year. With joys, sorrows, problems and solutions. But here we are. Together. United. Many did not believe That this relationship was revenge. But avenged. Strange it may seem to. We are here together. Forever. "

Sari P.O.V.  
"The blue eyes that stare at me are so inviting. It 's like they pleaded, shouted:" Stay with me. "His hand touches my face. His fingers pass through my hair. He pulled me into a hug. Our faces are close, my eyes closed and our mouths are approaching . It's the end. A kiss was sealed. And it was a delight.  
Then we stopped the kiss, so I could breathe, he whispered in my ear: "Happy birthday, love .I'll be with you in sorrow and joy until the day that my spark is extinguished."  
And I returned the kindness by saying "I love you too. Much. I 'm with you forever, forever, forever, too."  
END  
Final note: Haters gonna hate. Flames only will warm the yakisoba I'll eat today. But I had to write this.  
This story is dedicated to the FunkyK38 (DeviantArt ) and yinyi123 ( \ DeviantArt) . Thanks girls, for serving as inspiration for me. Fic made with the heart.


End file.
